memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 1/Michael protects his brother
At the hideout Typhuss explains to Michael what all happened. Nikita and I were having wine at a outside bar when the assassins came up to us, five men and two women, Angela Clarke and Amanda Collins told us that they were hired to kill us then we attacked them and ran for our lifes I think I know who hired them it was Lex Luthor says Typhuss as he looks at Michael. Michael looks at him. We've not heard from him since the Enterprise chased him into the Badlands and his shuttle was destroyed by a plasma field, nor since the Kingston and second tactical fleet led by General Carter destroyed his flagship Michael says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at his brother. Well I have, I have many enemies it could be someone else says Typhuss as he looks at Michael. Then Typhuss hears a noise outside and gets his type 2 phaser out. Someone is outside says Typhuss as he looks at Michael. Outside the hideout Will walks up to the doors and knocks on the door. Typhuss peeps out of hiding and sees his nephew and just glad to see him. Typhuss opens the door. Will what are you doing here, this isn't a good time right now says Typhuss as he looks at Will. He came in and looks at him. Thea forced me off the ship saying I work too much Will says as he looks at him. Michael looks at him. Wow Jason and Prue really did a good job making my nephew right? Michael asked as he looks at Will. Typhuss introduces Will to Michael. Will, this is your other uncle Michael, my brother says Typhuss as he looks at Will and Michael. Michael and Will shook hands. Nice to meet you uncle, I was just minding my own business when all of the sudden a pair of black tight wearing women came into the food café and started shooting at me and nearly blew me up with a plasma charge Will says as he looks at his two uncles, Sam, Fiona, and Nikita. Typhuss explains who those women are. They are assassins, Angela Clarke and Amanda Collins old enemies of mine and Nikita's says Typhuss as he looks at Will. Will looks at him. They broke my combadge Will says as he looks at them showing the cracked combadge. Fiona looks at it. I think I can fix it but it will take time Fiona says as she looks at Will. He looks at her. Take all the time in the world Fiona Will says as she looks at her. She nods and goes to work on the combadge as Typhuss turns to his nephew. Sorry if I came at a bad time but it was either that or surrender and you know how stubborn Tysons can be uncle Will says as he looks at his uncles. Typhuss smiles at him and pats his shoulder. Yes I know says Typhuss as he looks at Will. Then Typhuss hears another noise outside. Everyone, ready your weapons says Typhuss as he looks at them. They got their weapons ready and then Will is jumped by Sonya as Typhuss points his phaser at the woman and looks at her. Sonya, is that you says Typhuss as he looks at the woman. She takes the phaser out of Typhuss's hand and aimed her Bajoran phaser at him. Yeah and is it you or another robot that goes boom Sonya says as she looks at him aiming the weapon at his face. Typhuss looks at her. Its me Sonya, what the hell are you doing here says Typhuss as he looks at Sonya and takes his phaser back. She removed the tracking device from Will's back. Saw your nephew was in trouble and held off those women and threw this on his back and tracked you here it's been awhile Sonya says as she looks at him. Typhuss looks at her. 31 years a long time, everyone its all right put your weapons down says Typhuss as he looks at Sonya then at everyone else.